


Graceful Relations

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cynthia watches Morgan train.





	Graceful Relations

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash_ficlets, 'grace'

Cynthia smiled as she watched Morgan go through her sword routines one after the other, battering a practice dummy with a wooden sword. Morgan had a certain grace about her that Cynthia couldn't really describe, but it was different than her own enthusiasm, and Lucina's raw power. 

Morgan insisted she was Lucina's daughter, but it just seemed so odd. They were all pretty much the same age now, after all, and Lucina certainly hadn't had a child. But Morgan did look like her... Morgan did have... 

That made it awkward to wait to take Morgan's hand and hold it tight and steal kisses in the quiet corners of the camp. She was supposedly Morgan's aunt, in some version of some future. Lucina did seem to be close to Robin, so Cynthia supposed it could happen again. They'd be the same age again... 

Cynthia tried not to stop smiling. It was too much to think about, when she had Morgan in front of her, pretty and graceful and trying so hard every day despite having almost noting to work with... 

"Cynthia, do you want to spar?" 

Cynthia blinked and then nodded. She wasn't anywhere near as good with a sword as Lucina, but she knew Morgan would go easy on her. 

"Okay..." 

"You don't sound sure." 

"I was daydreaming, I'm sorry. But I'm definitely up for a spar." 

"Daydreaming? About what?" Morgan grabbed another practice sword and tossed it to Cynthia, who caught it without any effort. 

Cynthia shrugged. "The future."


End file.
